15 Short Stories
by juujin-bunshin
Summary: 15 short little fics written for the themes given in the SanzoxKougaiji LJ community. Pairings: SanzoxKougaiji obviously
1. Sun and Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.  
Theme: Sun and Moon

Sanzo and Kougaiji had managed to slip away from their entourages and meet up in a forest. They were sitting by a river watching the sun play on the water when Kougaiji turned to Sanzo and said, "People always compare you to the sun, don't they, Sanzo?"

"Che, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do," Kou said as he turned back to look at the river. After a few moments, he spoke again. "So why are you choosing now to be modest anyway?"

Sanzo took a deep breath as he put his cigarette out on the ground next to him. "People expect a lot out of the sun, you know."

Kougaiji crawled over to Sanzo and sat in front of him. Then he looked him straight in the eye and said, "They only expect what they know it can do."

Staring into those eyes as the person they belonged to spoke those words filled with the utmost sincerity was more than Sanzo could take.

"Fine! I'm the fucking sun. Does that make you happy?"

Kougaiji turned himself around and lay down with his head in Sanzo's lap. "Not really."

Then Sanzo hit Kougaiji with his fan. He usually reserved this tool for his monkey, but he felt that Kou deserved it this time. Kougaiji winced and jumped back up into a sitting position.

"What exactly do you want from me? Make up your mind!" Sanzo said as he rummaged through his robes for another cigarette and his lighter. He lit it, took a hurried drag, and said, "If I'm the sun, then you're the moon because you change your damn mind as much as it changes phases. You however, are unfortunately less predictable."

"Come on, I'm not that bad," Kou said while pouting just a little.

Sanzo smirked and took Kougaiji's chin in his hand.

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings?" Sanzo said mockingly. "Well buck up there, moon-boy," Sanzo said as he released Kou's chin,"you shouldn't play in the sun if you don't want to get burned."

"But I can't help it. After all, the moon has been chasing the sun across the sky for ages, and now that I've finally caught you, it'd be silly of me to let you go."

Sanzo had just about enough of this conversation.

"I'm going to kill you."

Kougaiji just smiled and settled himself back down into Sanzo's lap.

"I'll take my chances."


	2. Speed

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki.  
Theme: Speed

Sanzo and Kougaiji had met up in tiny hotel on the outskirts of town, and things were not going well. The room was very small and the window was nailed shut. This meant that there was nowhere for Sanzo's smoke to go. To make matters worse, Sanzo had just finished having another argument with Gojyo before he left his group, so the stress from that was causing him to smoke even more than usual. To say the room was smoke-filled would be an understatement.

"If you don't stop smoking," Kougaiji said through the jacket sleeve he was holding over his face, "I'm going to leave."

"Fine. Then leave."

Kougaiji shook his head in disappointment and started walking towards the door, but before he made it more than two steps, he was stopped by Sanzo's grip on his arm.

"You're too slow."

Kou tried to laugh, but it ended up more like a cough. He composed himself as quickly as he could and said, "Don't make me laugh. You know I'm faster than you, Sanzo. If I really tried, you'd never be able to catch me."

"Then explain to me how I always do."

"Because I let you, dumbass."

Then Kougaiji gave Sanzo a quick kiss on the cheek (avoiding getting burned by the cigarette still hanging from Sanzo's mouth), ripped his arm free, and was gone.

After Sanzo realized what happened, he slumped down into a nearby chair and put out his cigarette. He waited a few minutes until he was sure Kou wasn't coming back before he tried to light up another one, but he found that he couldn't do it. Just then, Kougaiji walked back through the door he had left open.

"That was uncharacteristically nice of you to stop smoking and let the room air out while I was gone."

"Tch. Don't act like I did it for you. I just didn't feel like getting up to close the door, and I'm out."

Kougaiji walked over to Sanzo, sat down in his lap, and started fishing in his robes.

"What are you doing?"

"This," Kou said as he found was he was looking for and pulled out an almost completely full pack of cigarettes. "I knew you weren't out. Don't lie to me, Sanzo."

"I'll do whatever I want to you."

"Will you now?" Kougaiji said as he took off his jacket and put his face inches away from Sanzo's. "Then what to you want to do to me now?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I would, but let's close the door before I find out, okay?"

"Fine."

Then Sanzo stood up, taking Kougaiji with him, and went to shut the door. Needless to say, what Sanzo wanted to do to Kou was exactly what Kou wanted him to do.


	3. Knife's Edge

Disclaimer: I still don't own Saiyuki.  
Theme: Knife's Edge

Sanzo was on top of Kou as usual, when he felt something hard press up against his leg. Now normally this wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary, except this particular something a little too hard...and a little too sharp.

"What the hell is in your pants?"

"Oh, sorry, Dokugakuji thought I should start carrying a weapon so he gave me this knife," Kou said as he pulled out the dagger in question.

"And you keep it in your pocket?"

"Well, it is sheathed."

Sanzo couldn't hold back a frustrated sigh. "That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"The point," Sanzo said as he grabbed the blade from Kou, " is that your front pocket is not the proper place to be keeping your dagger." Then Sanzo unsheathed it and held the knife up against Kou's chin. "Besides, you don't even know how to use it, do you?"

"What do you mean? How can I not know what you use it? Stabbing someone doesn't take that much practice."

"Moron, you can do more with a knife than stab people."

"Well obviously, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Sanzo smirked. "You really are naive. I'll guess I'll have to show you then."

Then Sanzo took the knife and ran the edge down Kou's arm, pressing just hard enough to send shivers up his spine, but not hard enough to draw blood. Sanzo could feel Kou's body tremble underneath him.

"You liked that, didn't you?"

Kougaiji swallowed hard. "...maybe."

Sanzo smiled. Tonight was going to be fun.


	4. Cat

Disclaimer: I still don't own Saiyuki.

Theme: Cat/Any Animal

Sanzo was lying in bed, when he felt something very much like claws creep across his back.

"Stop it, Kou. I'm trying to sleep."

"Stop what?"

"What do you mean 'what'? Get those claws of yours off of me."

"'These claws of mine' are nowhere near you."

"Cut the crap."

"Open your eyes, Sanzo. I'm all the way over here."

Sanzo reluctantly turned his head to the side and slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't help feeling a little confused as the vision of Kou folding blankets at the end of the bed became clear. His involuntary reaction was to pull out his gun and aim it at the youkai.

"What the hell is on my back?" Kou opened his mouth to answer, but before he got a chance to get any sound out, Sanzo shook his head and said, "Nevermind what it is, just get it off."

Kougaiji closed his mouth, set down the blanket he was working on, and walked over to Sanzo. He reached down and carefully lifted a little black and white cat off of Sanzo's back.

"Sorry about that, I just thought that the great Genjyo Sanzo would be able to handle a kitten."

"Contrary to what many of you idiots seem to believe, I am not a fucking zookeeper," Sanzo said as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "What is that thing even doing in here anyway?"

"I heard it scratching on the door after you fell asleep, so I went and let it in." Just then the kitten reached up a paw to bat at Kou's earring, hooked his claw in it, and pulled down...hard. "Shit!"

Sanzo couldn't hold back a small snicker. "Funny, I would have thought that the Prince of Demons would have been able to handle a kitten."


	5. Tradition

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.

Theme: Tradition

It had become somewhat of a tradition. Every time they met, Sanzo would grab Kougaiji and pull him into a kiss. It was Sanzo's way of saying he missed him without actually having to say it, as well as a way to stake his claim. Normally this was a sort of catch-and-release process, but it had been so long since they had seen each other last, that this time after Sanzo let Kougaiji go, he couldn't resist grabbing him again and pulling him in for another kiss.

"What was that for? You usually only do that once."

"Well, it's kind of a tradition isn't it?"

"Yes, but that would mean you just broke the tradition." Then caused paused long enough to give Sanzo a slight rolling of the eyes before continuing, "Which was my point in the first place."

"You know what they say about traditions, don't you?"

"No," Kougaiji said with a puzzled yet amused look on face. "What do they say?"

Before answering, Sanzo dragged Kou back into him for one more kiss. Then he replied, "The joy of tradition is in the repetition."

Kou flashed a brilliant smile as his eyes darted to the floor as if the action would keep his cheeks from turning a slight shade of pink. He quickly gave up and looked back at Sanzo. "I guess they're right."

Author's Note: Special thanks to CSI, because I stole the quote "the joy of tradition is in the repetition" from them although they probably took it from somewhere, too. Anyway, as soon as Mr. Grissom said it, I knew it had to be turned into a fic.


End file.
